Regreso el Amor en esta Navidad
by Maitiuska Kou
Summary: Mina es una famosa cantante pero despues de que la traicionara su exnovio no queria saber del amor. Yaten aparecera en su vida.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la Gran Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

 **Regreso el Amor en esta Navidad**

Mina era una famosa cantante. Años atrás su exnovio Malachite la había dejado en la ruina le quito todo de lo que disponía la famosa dinero, casa y bienes. Solo estaba con ella para dejarla sin nada ya que era un vividor que solo se dedicaba a manejar las carreras de las famosas para después dejarlas sin nada y desaparecer como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Con el pasar de los años ella volvió hacer esa gran cantante y con el éxito de su fama regreso a ser la millonaria que era antes es mas mucho más que antes.

Sus managers no la soportaban, ya que odiaba a los hombres desde eso que le ocurrió con Malachite y por obra del destino eran los que se animaban a manejar su carrera dado a que las mujeres no querían estar al lado de una mujer tan fría.

Ella estaba sentada en donde estaba grabando.

Un peliplata con ojos de color esmeralda se le aproximaba.

\- Buenos días Mina Aino, mi nombre es Yaten Kou y soy su nuevo manager -mencionó el peliplata.

A la rubia no le gustaba la idea.

\- Para usted soy la Srita. Aino igualado. Te doy una semana en tu trabajo ya que no me soportarás -sentenció la rubia.

\- Eso está por verse Srita. Aino -recalcó su nombre -debo advertirle que soy muy obstinado en mi trabajo y cuando algo me interesa -contesto el ojiverde.

La ojiazul lo observaba con enfado ya que no le gusto para nada en lo que le había mencionado.

\- Como tú lo dijiste eso está por verse Sr. Kou.

Yaten la miraba retadoramente.

\- Concuerdo con usted está por verse -la miro desafiándola.

M&Y

Los días iban transcurriendo y Mina le hacia la vida imposible a Yaten. Por más que trataba de desesperarlo para que renunciara no lo conseguía todos sus caprichos se los cumplía.

Yaten llegaba con una gran sonrisa dado a que la noticia que le iba a dar sabía muy bien que la pondría sumamente feliz.

Se acercaba a ella.

\- Srita. Aino le tengo una gran noticia -mencionó el peliplata.

Mina no le prestaba atención.

\- Aunque se haga la que no me escucha le daré la noticia -nuevamente el ojiverde habló.

Mina se giraba para mirarlo.

\- Si es una gran noticia entonces habla para que tanto drama -replicó la rubia.

Yaten le mantenía la mirada y solo resopló.

\- Ahora eres tú el que no va a decir nada. Por eso no te soportó es más eres la persona más insoportable que me ha tocado de manager -argumento la ojiazul.

Al peliplata se le dejaba ver una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Hace unos minutos me llamaron para decirme que se vendieron todos los boletos para el concierto de Navidad.

La rubia se quedaba paralizada debido a que desde su regreso no había llenado por completo un lugar donde se presentaba. Se levantaba de su silla con una gran sonrisa y se dejaba ir en los brazos de Yaten.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi concierto es un sold out! -lo abraza fuertemente y agrega -desde mi regreso no había logrado llenar por completo un lugar donde me presentaba -dijo con las lágrimas en sus ojos.

El peliplata estaba sorprendido de esa reacción que tuvo Mina. Lentamente correspondía el abrazo de ella y él se sentía feliz de sentirla cerca.

\- Así es Aino su concierto es sold out. Todos te quieren ver y cantar tus hermosas canciones -musitó el ojiverde.

Ella levantaba su rostro para observarlo.

\- Gracias Kou -fue todo lo que dijo la ojiazul.

\- ¿Qué le parece si vamos a cenar? -preguntó Yaten.

Ella lo miraba como cuestionándole.

\- Lo menciono por que de seguro no ha ido a comer y para celebrar esta gran noticia -contesto rápidamente cuando miro esa mirada.

\- Está bien acepto ya que traigo bastante apetito.

Los dos se iban juntos en el auto de él.

M&Y

Desde ese día que Yaten la había invitado a comer, ella no dejaba de pensar en ese ojiverde y tenía miedo de sentir nuevamente ese sentimiento que la hizo sufrir.

Cada día que pasaba en compañía del peliplata aunque fuera solo por el trabajo, ella se sentía plenamente feliz y ya no lo trataba tan mal como cuando lo conoció.

\- ¿Yaten con qué canción voy a comenzar el concierto? -preguntó Mina.

Él se quedaba sin palabras ya que nunca lo había nombrado por su nombre.

\- ¿Qué le parece Ruta de Venus? Con esa canción se dio a conocer Srita. Aino -preguntó el peliplata.

Ella lo miraba confundida.

\- Solo llámame Mina y trátame de tu -respondió la rubia.

El solo asintió.

M&Y

El día del concierto llegó y todo estaba como lo habían planeado las luces, los efectos especiales, los músicos y los fans esperando por su cantante favorita.

Mina ya estaba cerca del lugar por donde iba hacer su gran aparición enfrente de toda esa gente. Le daban los últimos arreglos a su vestuario que consistía en vestido anaranjado corto hasta media pierna con holanes, de manga larga, en su peinado llevaba un arreglo en forma de corona que tenía dos largos listones y sus zapatillas del mismo color de su vestido.

Le llamaba al peliplata.

\- Yaten por favor no me dejes sola quiero que estés a mi lado -dijo con nervios.

\- Claro que no te dejaré Mina estaré a lado derecho del escenario -respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella le regalaba una sonrisa y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Srita. Aino es hora de que suba -dijo uno de los asistentes.

Ella solo asintió y se marchaba.

Yaten quedaba paralizado no esperaba recibir un beso de su amada. El desde que la miro en su primera presentación se enamoró más de ella y era su fan número uno. Desde pequeños él se había enamorado de esa niña tan encantadora y ella de él.

\- Ya es tiempo que sepas quien soy realmente mi amada Diosa del Amor.

M&Y

El concierto llegaba a su final y estaba muy contenta de ver a sus amigas en primera fila.

\- Antes de que cante la última canción Feliz Navidad para todos, quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por quererme, a mis amigas por asistir, pero en especial a una persona que se ha robado mi corazón -dijo la rubia.

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

Yaten se quedaba escuchando lo que su amada mencionaba y pensaba que la había perdido nuevamente.

\- Esta canción con la que voy a cerrar el concierto iba hacer con la que lo iba a iniciar, pero decidí dejarla para el final. Ustedes la hicieron la numero uno. Quiero comunicarles que el amor llego otra vez a mi vida y puedo decirles que este es el amor de mi vida -toma un poco de aire -. Siempre he estado enamorada de esta persona desde que era una niña y por fin a regresado a mi lado.

Se giraba para mirar a Yaten que estaba completamente rojo.

\- Él se llama Yaten Kou y es mi manager la persona que amo desde niña -camina hacia donde se encontraba el.

Yaten al observar que se dirigía hacia él se ponía más rojo.

Mina lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba para el centro del escenario.

Ya los dos se hallaban en el centro Mina le plantaba un beso en los labios.

\- Me di cuenta de que eres el niño del que me enamoré. ¿Yaten Kou quieres ser mi novio? -pregunto la rubia.

FIN?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

Mi primera historia de Mina y Yaten


End file.
